


%4%

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4 Alphas vs Omega Jungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Breeding, Bukkake, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Implied male lactation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omorashi, Smut, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: To be honest, Jungwoo didn’t really think that they’d agree to his idea of the perfect birthday present. Didn’t think they’d all answer yes when he came up to them and casually asked them if they’d fuck him for his birthday, all four of them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny/ Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 330





	%4%

**Author's Note:**

> { happy birthday to my FAVORITE little slut jungwoo uwu }   
> { please read the tags!! }
> 
> { ++ **warning for mild talk about spitting up/regurgitating cum** }

Jungwoo absolutely loves February. The month is full of several dates to look forward to. At the beginning is Doyoung’s birthday, then Johnny’s, then Jaehyun’s, his own, and a handful of other birthdays like Jisung’s and Ten’s. It’s a full month of giving and receiving and Jungwoo loves to go out and pamper the older ones (and young Jisung), with presents because it fills his heart with happiness. 

February also brings the promise of spring soon. The weather is still cold, snow still falls occasionally, fluttering down on his nightly walks out with the other members. Jungwoo still wakes up cold, burying himself in his pile of fluffy blankets and having Jaehyun make him tea to warm up. But with the end of February fast approaching, the beginning of spring is also coming closer. The clothes have already changed in the shops along the streets, mannequins sporting pastel colors and short sleeves tops with skirts and shorts instead of the long pants and heavy jackets. 

But the thing that Jungwoo loves most about February is his birthday, _obviously_. He tries to be humble, tries to shyly hint at the hyungs what kind of gifts he’d like to recieve. It’s never anything big and even if he does mention something with a hefty price tag, it’s more often than not a joke, wanting to see how they’d react to such a request. But what he likes most about it is the _attention_ he gets. 

Normally Jungwoo isn’t that fond of all eyes on him. During schedules it makes him a bit uneasy, worried that he’s going to mess up or make the wrong impression. But when it comes to the other members, Jungwoo almost can’t get _enough_ attention. Whether it’s him whining one of their names, pouting until he gets noticed, sprawling himself on one of them until they stop whatever they’re doing to pay attention to him, Jungwoo always likes to have the eyes of at least one of the other members on him. 

And February is the perfect month for that. Not only is it his birthday month but it’s also the start of mating season and with Jungwoo being one of the only omegas in the bunch, it isn’t exactly hard for him to get what he wants.

Jungwoo doesn’t want to exactly admit that he uses the timing of mating season to his advantage, though he absolutely does. The season typically begins sometime in the middle of February to the end of May, allowing both the omegas and alphas to have at least three cycles of heats and ruts during the season, trying to maximize the chances of you know _mating_ and other things. This year is even better than previous seasons because the timing of his heat should fall right around his birthday, and there’s one specific thing that Jungwoo wants. 

Thankfully it didn’t take much convincing from the others and getting exactly what he wants is _exactly_ what Jungwoo is doing right now. 

Jungwoo’s wrists are tied behind him, eyes hooded and chest rising and falling with how quickly he’s breathing. He’s seated on the couch, body pushed back against the back of it, slightly slid off, legs sprawled out in two different directions, thighs shaking and little whimpers bubbling up from the back of his throat. Jungwoo’s never been so exposed like he is right now. Of course he’s been naked before in front of the others. He’s been naked in front of one person when he’s in heat but to be spread out like this in the middle of his heat, surrounded by four alphas who all are staring at him like he’s _dessert_ , is not anything that Jungwoo’s experienced before and it’s _perfect_ already. 

To be honest, Jungwoo didn’t really think that they’d agree to his idea of the perfect birthday present. Didn’t think they’d all answer ‘yes’ when he came up to them and casually asked them if they’d fuck him for his birthday, all four of them. Yet it only took a quick look at each other before the four alphas agreed to do it, which left Jungwoo rather shocked, staring at them with his jaw dropped and a choked gasp. 

Normally the alphas fight each other over the smallest of things, like who gets to shower first, who gets the last beer in the fridge, all mundane things but any chance the alphas get to try and overpower another alpha, they take it. The one time Jungwoo was absolutely sure that they would fight was when it came to an omega but there was nothing, not a single bit of arguing. Not even a roll of eyes from one of them or a nasty scowl. Jungwoo was met with smiles and all four of them started discussing their plans right then and there. Even now none of them are attempting to overpower the other, the four of them simply taking in Jungwoo’s state of being sprawled out on the couch in front of them. 

As nice as it feels to have four alphas staring at him, Jungwoo really wishes they would do something. He’s been tied up for the last twenty minutes and his heat mixed with the pheromones that are practically suffocating him, _really_ is starting to affect him. He squeezes his eyes shut, legs closing together as he feels another gush of slick slide out of him, further dirtying the couch under him. 

His legs aren’t closed for long and a pair of hands spread them. He gets pulled down on the couch more, ass pretty much hanging off, head sliding down further on the back cushion as he legs get bent, knees pushing up against his chest. Jungwoo opens his eyes to see Jaehyun staring at him, pupils wide and lips curled up into a grin, dimples pushed in his cheeks. 

“You’re already making such a mess and we haven’t even touched you yet, Jungwoo,” he says with a click of his tongue, hands sliding down the back of Jungwoo’s thighs. “Our poor couch,” he fakely pouts, fingers running along the now soaked fabric under Jungwoo. 

“Don’t act like we weren’t going to get a new one after this regardless,” Doyoung adds, a hand running through his hair before he reaches down and does the same to Jungwoo. “It’ll end up disgusting when we’re done.” 

“But I like this couch,” Taeil sighs, arms crossing in front of his chest, lips pushed out in a pout. 

“I mean,” Johnny laughs, “We could keep it but it’ll just-” 

“Smell like four alphas cum?” Jaehyun spits out, fingers traveling between Jungwoo’s cheeks, stopping at his already soaked hole, making Jungwoo lean his head back and try to push down on Jaehyun’s fingers. “No thanks. I don’t want to smell that every time I sit down and try to watch TV.” 

“Oh my god please stop talking about the couch and just _touch_ me,” Jungwoo breathes, letting out a whine as he attempts to grind against Jaehyun’s fingers that are now barely touching him. 

“Little feisty, aren’t we Jungwoo?” Taeil coos at him, fingers curling under his chin, tilting his head up. “Is he always like this in heat?” Taeil tilts his head up, assumingly talking to Doyoung that’s still running his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair gently. 

“Always,” Doyoung replies simply and it has Jungwoo’s head tilting back to see the grin on his face. 

Jungwoo feels Doyoung pull away as Jungwoo’s eyes begin to roll back, Jaehyun’s fingers finally pushing into his leaking hole. It’s only two fingers and it does absolutely nothing to stretch him out (due to his own fingers in the morning) but after nothing for so long, it feels absolutely amazing. Jaehyun has pretty fingers, not too wide, not too long but delicate enough, and they feel _fantastic_ , even if Jaehyun is being a tease and only pushing them in halfway. It’s _something_. 

Those fingers pull out and Jungwoo lets out a long whine, body instantly craving more, more, more. A different set of fingers run up his chest, making his back arch and a muffled whimper get trapped behind tightly closed lips. Jungwoo doesn’t know whose fingers slide along his nipples, pushing down and rubbing. His eyes are closed, barely able to keep them open due to the pleasure surging through him from the simple touches, but he thinks the fingers might be Doyoung’s, nearly as delicate as Jaehyun’s. 

The fingers against his nipples turn from soft to rough quickly. They pinch at his perky nubs, squeezing and even tugging. It has Jungwoo’s body jolting, legs and shoulders bumping into someone or someones as his body reacts to the treatment on his nipples. He can feel his cock twitching against his stomach, big beads of precum pushing out and rolling down the tip of his cock, pooling on his skin. 

“Please,” Jungwoo chokes out, eyes opening to see Doyoung looking at him with a blank face, eyes slightly darker. 

Jaehyun’s fingers push back in him and Jungwoo immediately arches off the couch, head falling back and legs spreading as far as they can go. They curl up, spreading and twisting with every push into him. Jaehyun adds a third and Jungwoo feels the tightness in his stomach start to burn. There’s a loud squelching sound from how wet he is, the sound nearly as loud as his moans that are echoing throughout the quiet living room. The sound doesn’t make Jungwoo feel embarrassed, instead it’s nearly the opposite. It has him rocking his hips down, hole clenching around Jaehyun’s fingers, pushing out more slick onto them, the squelching sound becoming even filthier. It only makes his cock twitch against his stomach, knowing that the wetter he gets, the closer he is to an orgasm. 

“You look so pretty riding my fingers, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says, chest rumbling with a low growl, one that Jungwoo can barely hear but he can _feel_ through Jaehyun's fingers, as crazy as it sounds. 

“Are you going to cum already?” Doyoung adds, fingers pinching at his nipple hard enough to make Jungwoo gasp out in pain. “We’ve barely even done anything.”

“Did you forget how sensitive he gets when he’s in heat,” Johnny scoffs from somewhere in front of him. 

Taeil starts to add into the conversation but his voice trails off, Jungwoo’s heartbeat and breathing being the only thing he hears as his orgasm starts approaching. It comes fast, way faster than he anticipated. Jungwoo’s eyes become filled with tears and his arms wiggle behind him, hand desperate to wrap around his cock and help make his orgasm even stronger. It feels so good it practically _hurts_. He tightens around Jaehyun’s fingers, tight enough for his fingers to stop moving, most likely unable to due to how hard Jungwoo is clenching around him. His cock twitches, throbs hard against his stomach, long white streaks splattering against his skin. 

There’s more hands on him, too many and his post-orgasm mind can’t process them yet. There’s some on his chest, one on his thigh and he thinks someone is running their hand through his hair, sweaty bangs flopping back onto his forehead slowly. Jungwoo lets out a string of whimpers that turn into whines when Jaehyun begins thrusting his fingers again, not nearly as fast or hard but enough to bring him pleasure. 

Jungwoo can smell the thick pheromones that are filling the living room when he starts to come to. Jungwoo can smell the pheromones and the pure alphaness in the room and he just doesn’t understand why none of them are _fucking_ him yet, to say it simply. He may have just cum only minutes ago but Jungwoo’s heat is already worse due to mating season and the four of them around him aren’t making it any better and in the few minutes that have passed, the overwhelming feeling has already started up again. 

“Jungwoo,” Taeil says softly, making Jungwoo’s eyes flutter open. “Can hyung fuck you first?” 

Finally, it’s _exactly_ what Jungwoo wants to hear. He lets out a mewl, head nodding quickly as he looks at Taeil. “Please, please, _please_ , hyung.” 

“Relax,” Doyoung says softly, fingers back to running through his hair. “Take a breath, babe. Your hyungs will give you what you want, don’t worry.” 

“I know,” Jungwoo nods, sucking in a breath slowly, letting out the smallest of whimpers as he watches Taeil slide between his legs, replacing Jaehyun. “I still can’t believe this is happening.” Jungwoo giggles, head leaning back to rest against Doyoung’s chest, teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the sight of Taeil tugging his pants off. 

Thankfully Taeil doesn’t waste much time. He lets his fingers drag through the thick slick that’s leaking out of Jungwoo, using it as lube on his cock before he lines himself up, pushing in _terribly_ slow. It’s so slow that Jungwoo feels _everything_. He can feel the stretch of Taeil’s thick cock, stretching him enough to where it burns slightly (the _good_ kind of burn). He swears he can feel the curves of Taeil’s veins, throbbing with pleasure as he settles fully in Jungwoo. 

“I forgot how good you feel,” Taeil grunts, hands sliding down Jungwoo’s thighs, pushing his legs up towards his chest. “You’re so wet and warm, Jungwoo.” 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo moans out loudly, toes curling against the air and hips pushing down to try and get Taeil’s cock deeper. 

Taeil’s cock feels like heaven, a hundred percent pure _bliss_ to Jungwoo. It feels even better when Taeil starts to move, long thrusts, pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in, rocking Jungwoo’s body into Doyoung’s. Hands are on his hips, lifting them up slightly, angling him just right for Taeil to thrust up against Jungwoo’s prostate. Jungwoo chokes out a sob, jaw slacking and lips swollen and wet from how much he’s bitten down on them. 

The hands on his hips belong to Doyoung and slowly those hands move away, only to reach down under Jungwoo, tugging the tie off his wrists. Jungwoo hums happily at the restriction gone and his first instinct is to reach in front of him and wrap his hand around his cock, trying to milk as much pleasure as he can. Yet his hand is stopped by Doyoung who moves himself from behind Jungwoo, enough that Jungwoo can now see him clearly at his side. 

Doyoung leads their hands to his crotch, Jungwoo’s palm being pressed flat against Doyoung’s cock that’s tenting in his sweatpants. He lets his fingers slide down around his cock, palm pushing against his shaft. Doyoung lets Jungwoo palm him for a minute or two, Jungwoo sloppily massaging him through his pants as he tries to keep steady while Taeil continues to fuck him. As the older one tugs his pants down, Taeil begins to speed up and thick waves of arousal hit Jungwoo roughly, making his thighs begin to shake and the tightness in his stomach begin. 

Before Jungwoo can wrap his hand around Doyoung’s cock, there’s a dip in the couch from the other side and fingers grabbing his jaw, tilting his head up. Johnny is kneeling next to him, hand quickly pumping his cock as he spreads his legs, angling himself so the tip lines up with Jungwoo’s mouth. Johnny pushes in slowly and Jungwoo struggles to keep his mouth on him due to Taeil’s still quickening pace and his own orgasm fast approaching. It doesn’t help that Doyoung is tugging at him as well, grabbing his hand and moving it up and down his cock along with his own hand. 

What pushes him over the edge is a hand being wrapped around his cock, thumb quickly rubbing at the tip. It has Jungwoo gasping, choking on his own spit as his orgasm hits him. His thighs try to squeeze together as much as they can with Taeil between them. His whole back arches off the couch and he can’t help but let his mouth move off of Johnny, desperate for air. Jungwoo feels his cock throb against his stomach, cum shooting out all over his stomach and chest, mixing with the dry remnants of his previous orgasm. 

Taeil doesn’t slow down even though Jungwoo is clenching around him, nearly constricting him in more ways than one. Instead, he still keeps his pace, not faltering a bit and he continues to fuck Jungwoo through his orgasm. Jungwoo tries to wrap his lips around Johnny’s cock again, body shaking and bumping against the back of the couch with each thrust. His tongue darts out, swirling around the tip, Johnny’s hand pushing through Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on it slightly, pulling him onto his cock more. Jungwoo manages to fully wrap his lips around Johnny’s cock, chest rumbling in a constant whine, his eyes fluttering closed as drool begins to leak out of the corner of his mouth. 

Jungwoo’s mouth pops off Johnny the second he starts to feel the swell of Taeil’s knot. It instantly has him throwing his head back, hand pulling away from Doyoung and even Johnny’s hand slides out of his hair. Jungwoo knows that they’re still there, he can see them out of the corners of his eyes and smell them, yet all he can focus on is Taeil and his _knot_. It’s still small enough for him to pop in and out with every thrust but Jungwoo can feel it swelling quickly, catching on his rim by the time he opens his eyes and locks his gaze with Taeil’s. 

The older one’s eyes are dark, pupils large and gaze full of arousal as he stares at Jungwoo. Taeil has always been the more gentle of the four while he fucks (at least when he fucks Jungwoo) but his instincts are still _alpha_ and Jungwoo can see it written all over his face. He can feel it too, the way Taeil’s thrust begin to falter, letting his knot linger against his rim with each pass. It makes Jungwoo’s toes curl and he resists the urge to let his eyes roll back again. 

“H-Hyung,” Jungwoo whines out, letting his voice fade into the mixture of skin slapping and Taeil’s groans. “ _Taeil._ ” 

Taeil lets out a breath, shaking his head as he pulls his cock out quickly. His hands push Jungwoo’s legs down and Jungwoo’s body slides down, feet landing flat on the rug on the floor and hands gripping at the couch to try and keep himself up as Taeil crawls over him. His hand grabs at Jungwoo’s jaw, squeezing it gently so he opens his mouth and Jungwoo only gets a single breath in before Taeil is shoving his cock in his mouth. Jungwoo’s nose scrunches up for a moment at the sudden taste of his own slick. It’s not a bad taste, slightly bitter but there’s a _lot_ covering Taeil’s cock. 

He can feel the knot around the base, throbbing with every gentle thrust into Jungwoo’s mouth and Jungwoo’s tempted to wrap his lips around the knot, not even caring about the risks because he wants a knot _that_ badly. But before he can even lean forward and take more of him in, Taeil pushes his hand in Jungwoo’s hair, tugging his head back slightly, enough to pull his cock back until just the tip is around Jungwoo’s lips and there’s a thick gush of cum that fills Jungwoo’s mouth. It’s a lot at once, quick spurts of hot alpha cum quickly filling his mouth and Jungwoo tries to swallow the best he can in the position but there’s just too much. 

Taeil pulls out as Jungwoo begins to cough and the second he pulls out, Jungwoo pushes his lips together, letting the excess cum push out onto his lips, sliding down his chin and pooling around his neck. He lets out a soft whine when he feels more ropes of cum landing on his face, his eyes closing and his tongue sticking out slightly to try and catch any at all. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Taeil breathes out heavily, body sliding off of Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo can only imagine how he looks right now. He’s still pushing out cum and he knows it’s covering his plump lips and they stick together every time he presses them together. He can feel the cum beginning to dry around his chin and neck, the thick blobs beginning to slide off his eyelashes as he blinks a few times. His hand reaches up to wipe at his face, not wanting any of the cum to get into his eyes (he’s had it happen plenty of times before and it _stings_ ). As he meets Taeil’s eyes, he licks at his lips, trying to get the rest of the cum off of them so it doesn’t feel as sticky anymore. 

Taeil’s chest and neck are still flushed. Jungwoo can see the light sheen of sweat that’s shining on his skin. His bangs are slightly stuck to his forehead and Jungwoo lets out a whine as he lets his eyes travel down, down, down, to see Taeil’s cock still hard, knot large and deep red. Jungwoo parts his lips, legs instinctually spreading, quietly hoping that Taeil will just come back and shove his knot in him. 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun’s deep voice says, moving Jungwoo’s attention to him instead of Taeil. Jaehyun is standing off to the side, completely naked, one hand running down his chest. Jungwoo really wants to focus on Jaehyun’s gaze but his heat clouded mind just has his eyes going down to his big cock that’s nice and hard and _oh_ , Jungwoo’s toes curl and his chest twitches in a quick gasp at the thought of that cock being _in_ him. He was so close to getting a knot that it’s all he can think about, it’s all he wants, all he needs is a big alpha knot to stuff him full. “Jungwoo, come here.” 

Jungwoo nods in response, sliding down off the couch and onto the floor. His thighs are shaky and he grabs onto the couch, ready to push himself up before he feels a hand on his shoulder. He tilts his head to see that Johnny is standing next to him, having moved off the couch sometime during Taeil’s orgasm. 

“You don’t need to get up,” Johnny says with a gentle smile. “Just stay on your knees.” 

Jungwoo knows what’s going to happen, he licks his lips in anticipation, having done this exact thing multiple times before. It’s something that both Johnny and Jaehyun like to do and Jungwoo eagerly reaches his hands out when they move in front of him, wrapping his fingers around their cocks. 

“Mm, good boy,” Jaehyun moans out, “Didn’t even need to tell you.” 

“I’m a really good boy,” Jungwoo nods, eyes looking up at Jaehyun as his hands begin to twist and pump them both. “I’m so good you should give me your knot.” 

Johnny snorts, taking another step forward, hips rocking into Jungwoo’s hand. “We’ll give you something, darling, don’t worry.” Johnny’s fingers push through Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on his hair and pulling him closer, making Jungwoo almost tumble forward. “Open up.” 

Johnny is the one to push his cock in first. Jungwoo keeps his mouth open, tongue hanging out slightly as he takes Johnny in. He can only get about halfway before Jungwoo’s lips tighten around him and he feels his cock in the back of his throat. The feeling makes him gag, body lurching forward and his hands reach out, quickly pressing against Johnny’s thighs, trying to stable himself. Johnny pulls him back, letting his cock drag out of his mouth, strings of saliva connecting them for a moment before he pushes back in. 

The motion is repeated several times, each time Johnny pushing in a little more and Jungwoo coughs and gags loudly. Thankfully, Jungwoo has done this several times before and his body doesn’t react negatively, it’s just dry heaving that has his eyes watering. Johnny’s fingers pull at his hair, keeping his head steady while he pulls out, taking a step back as his hand slides out of Jungwoo’s hair. 

Jaehyun pushes his cock against Jungwoo’s lips almost immediately when Johnny takes a step back. Jungwoo whines around the tip, pushing out some of the excess spit that’s collected in his mouth, letting it slide over his lips as Jaehyun thrusts forward. Jaehyun is rougher, a little more straightforward and he barely gives Jungwoo any time to breathe before he starts fucking his face. The force of Jaehyun thrusting into his mouth has Jungwoo’s eyes watering up even more, tears beginning to spill out of the corner of his eyes as he blinks up at Jaehyun. The alpha has his eyes focused on Jungwoo, cheeks and chest flushed, teeth digging in his bottom lip. 

Soon, Jaehyun does much like Johnny did, tugging him off his cock and taking a step back only for Johnny to return. His cock gets shoved into his mouth the moment that Jaehyun pulls out, not even letting Jungwoo take a breath. Jungwoo’s knees begin to spread, the searing heat in his body beginning to become unbearable again. He slides down onto the rug the best he can in his position, letting his balls brush against the rug, tilting his hips forward until the base of his cock is pushed against the plush rug. 

It’s slightly awkward, the way he’s trying to grind against the rug while Johnny and Jaehyun take turns fucking his mouth. His toes are curling into the threads of the rug and he can feel the gushes of slick slide out of him, getting all over the insides of his thighs and even sliding down to his balls. It gets even worse when Jaehyun slaps his cock against his cheek before shoving it back in his mouth, making Jungwoo’s cock twitch and he can feel the precum begin to drool out of it. 

“Are you ready for us to fuck you, Jungwoo?” Johnny asks as Jaehyun pulls his cock out, making Jungwoo gasp quickly for air, frothy spit drooling out from his mouth. 

“Please,” he says hoarsely, coughs breaking his whimper when he sees them both grinning down at him. 

Johnny is the first one to move away, he settles on the floor, laying down on the carpet, hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly as he motions for Jungwoo to come over to him. Jungwoo doesn’t waste time, scrambling over to Johnny, practically falling over himself to get to him. He doesn’t even have to be told what to do, he knows exactly what Johnny wants from him and Jungwoo is more than happy to slide on his lap.

Jungwoo’s hands are the ones to wrap around Johnny’s cock, lining it up with his soaked hole before he sinks down slowly. The feeling is incredible and when Johnny pushes his hips up to fully sink in him, Jungwoo feels a sudden rush of pleasure and within seconds he’s bending forward, slapping his hands onto Johnny’s chest and an orgasm hits him. Jungwoo’s hips rock slightly, trying to ride out his orgasm, burying his face against Johnny’s shoulder. 

“So soon,” Jungwoo hears Johnny say, “Jaehyun isn’t even in yet.” Jungwoo feels a gush of slick leak out of him at the words. His cock is still throbbing against his stomach when he feels a hand on his back and can smell Jaehyun getting close. “Think you can take us both, Jungwoo?” 

Surprisingly, in all of Jungwoo’s adventures hooking up with the others, he’s never had two cocks in him at once. He’s had two vibrators but those are vibrators, not alpha cocks. And even though in the back of his mind, Jungwoo is slightly worried about the stretch, the thought of Jaehyun pushing his cock in with Johnny’s is making his head spin. The two biggest alphas in their group fucking him at the same time is something that Jungwoo has only dreamed about and he couldn’t be happier that it’s actually happening. 

Jaehyun’s hands tug up his hips as much as he can without pulling him completely off of Johnny. There’s fingers that rub against his hole, coaxing more slick out of him. It’s only a few seconds after he pulls his fingers away that Jungwoo feels Jaehyun press the tip of his cock to his hole. 

“Open up for hyung,” Jaehyun breathes out, placing a hand on Jungwoo’s back. “Be a good little omega.” 

The stretch is unlike anything that Jungwoo has felt before. When Jaehyun begins to push in, the feeling takes Jungwoo’s breath away. He buries his face against Johnny’s shoulder more, hands grabbing at Johnny’s arms, nails digging in slowly the more that Jaehyun pushes in. 

“You okay?” Johnny asks quietly, head tilting back slightly to try and look at Jungwoo. “Not too much?” 

It is but in a good way. Jungwoo has never felt so full in his entire life. He’s pretty sure it’s the furthest he’s been stretched and he thought he was doing a good job with his two favorite vibrators but this, no this is the most he’s ever taken. He can feel both of their cocks throb in him when Jaehyun bottoms out, making Jungwoo’s own cock throb against his stomach, drooling all over Johnny and himself. 

Johnny is the first one to buck his hips up. It’s not much and with how stuffed Jungwoo is, Johnny’s cock barely able to move with Jaehyun’s up against his but it’s enough to make Jungwoo moan out. Jaehyun’s hand slides up Jungwoo’s back, fingers lacing through the back of his hair, tugging on it slightly, making Jungwoo’s back arch. 

“Woo, look at Doyoung,” Jaehyun says thickly, fingers tugging on his hair more. 

Jungwoo does as he’s told, eyes flickering over towards the couch where both Taeil and Doyoung are. Doyoung has his hand wrapped around his cock, lazily stroking himself as he stares at Jungwoo with heavy eyes. Taeil is nearly the same, palming himself, fingers curling around his knot and gaze not even breaking for a blink. 

“This was Doyoung’s idea,” Jaehyun grunts out, hips beginning to move, cock sliding out slightly only to slam back into him, rocking Jungwoo’s body forward. “He wanted to see you like this, all stuffed and full of alpha cock. You should give him a show, let him see how well you can take it.” 

The words make Jungwoo whimper, eyes closing as he feels his cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment. They only stay closed for a moment before he opens them again, lips parting in another mixture of a gasp and moan when Johnny grabs his hips and matches Jaehyun’s thrusts. Doyoung is still staring at him and even from a few feet away, Jungwoo can see the darkness in his eyes, a familiar sight that he’s seen whenever he pulls Doyoung into his room for sex. Jungwoo watches the way Doyoung’s hand speeds up around his cock, twisting and tugging roughly, large beads of precum sliding down to wet his cock. The sight has Jungwoo clenching around Johnny and Jaehyun tightly, causing them both to groan out at the feeling. 

Johnny’s hand slaps at Jungwoo’s ass gently. “Jae I think we should let Jungwoo do some work, right? Even if it is his birthday present, it’s kind of ours too, don’t you think?” 

Jaehyun laughs from behind him and in seconds, both of them have stilled, Jaehyun’s fingers sliding out of Jungwoo’s hair and holding at his waist, just above Johnny’s hands. “I think that’s a great idea. Come on, Woo, show us how much you’re enjoying our cocks.” 

With shaky hands, Jungwoo plants them on Johnny’s chest, fingers curling against his skin as he tries to steady himself. His hips rock backwards and Jungwoo’s head is spinning. There’s so much going on, so much alpha that it’s overwhelming and his body doesn’t know how to react. There’s two cocks stuffed in him, Doyoung off to the side and Jungwoo swears he can smell his knot starting, and Taeil’s knot is still there, red and hard and Jungwoo feels himself begin to gush at the thought of it. 

Not that Jungwoo thought it was going to be easy but trying to fuck himself on Johnny and Jaehyun is a lot harder than he thought. He’s nearly positive that they’re not even halfway in him anymore, his body just not capable of taking them properly. It doesn’t even matter at this point though because all Jungwoo can think about his _cock_. The more desire that runs through his body, the faster he rocks back and down, sloppily attempting to ride their cocks. 

There are a lot of things that happen to omegas when they go through heat. They get an obnoxious amount of slick leaking out of them, their body temperatures rise, their scent becomes slightly sweeter, and a handful of other things that can happen depending on the omega. One of the things that happens to Jungwoo sometimes, mostly only during mating season or when his heat matches with a rut, is something that Johnny is currently admiring. 

“I didn’t think you were actually telling the truth,” he says breathily, hands running up his sides until he can reach his thumbs to Jungwoo’s nipples, pushing down on the swollen buds. “But wow, look at you.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t even have to look down to know what Johnny is referring to. He can feel exactly what he’s talking about. One of the effects of his heat that Jungwoo has been blessed with is the fact that his chest will swell occasionally. It doesn’t happen all the time, in fact very rarely, but it happens and because of mating season and all the alphas in the room, it definitely kicked his body into overdrive. Jungwoo can feel that his chest has started to swell, barely enough to even be considered tits but it’s enough to make his chest feel heavy and it to be noticeable. 

“Did his tits swell up?” Jaehyun asks, body pressing against Jungwoo’s back, attempting to look down at Jungwoo’s chest. “Mm, fuck, look at that.” Jaehyun growls, chest rumbling as he reaches around to cup at Jungwoo’s chest, squeezing and letting his hand slap against the skin gently. “So pretty.” 

“I wonder what would happen if we bred you.” Johnny groans and Jungwoo feels both of their cocks throb in him at the question. “Bet your pretty tits would start leaking too.” 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo chokes out, thighs beginning to shake and body falling forward slightly, hips stuttering and any attempt at fucking back on their cocks is gone. “Please, oh, please _breed_ me.” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Johnny grins, his eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s and it makes him choke out a sob as he nods his head quickly. “You want to get filled up and swollen with pups?” 

“Please, please, I need it.” 

“That’s a little selfish, isn’t it, Jungwoo?” Jaehyun adds, hips thrusting forward gently. “Begging two alphas to knot and breed you. If we do that, then poor Doyoung won’t get to fuck you. You don’t want to leave him out of the fun, right?” Jaehyun waits for Jungwoo to quickly shake his head before he continues. “Hyung has his knot all ready to be shoved in you, it’d be a real shame for it to go to waste.” 

Jungwoo wants to spit out that they all could just knot him, take turns locking them together. Jungwoo feels his cock throb at the thought of him being laid out, one knot shoving into him after the other, cups of alpha cum being pumped into him. The thought is sickeningly arousing and it has Jungwoo’s eyes rolling back. His hips buck up slightly, thighs shaking and trying to close around Johnny as another orgasm washes through him. 

There’s the feeling of relief that’s different from the relief of an orgasm (though that’s still there too). A feeling that has Johnny cooing at him, a hand wrapping around Jungwoo’s cock and with every slow stroke of it, Jungwoo starts to come to and realize what’s happening. 

“Too much, Woo?” Johnny says, fingers squeezing around his cock, making Jungwoo moan at the feeling. 

“Poor thing just can’t help himself,” Jaehyun adds from behind. “Pissing himself because he can’t take it.” 

Jungwoo thinks that he should feel embarrassed at the realization that the relief is him emptying his bladder, thoroughly all over Johnny’s stomach and chest. Yet the only feeling that comes from it is _pleasure_. He didn’t even realize that he had to go this badly, didn’t even feel the pressure on his bladder, but the amount that he’s emptying out onto Johnny indicates that he’s seemingly had to go for sometime now. Not to mention that Johnny is jerking him off through it, making his pee splash and spread on more than just Johnny’s stomach. It’s getting on Jungwoo and he watches the way a thick stream of it goes straight onto the rug. 

“Please,” Jungwoo chokes out quietly. 

“Please what, Jungwoo? Use your words.” Jaehyun says firmly, thrusts beginning to slow. “What do you want?” 

“Knot,” the younger one whispers, barely even able to push the word past his lips. “ _Please_ , I _need_ a knot.” 

“I guess we can hand you over to Doyoung,” Jaehyun hums. “I think we’ve had our fun for now.” 

Jungwoo’s eyes desperately search for Doyoung, the omega in him eager to find the person that’s going to give him what he wants. Doyoung is no longer on the couch but on the carpet, back against the couch and eyes still locked on Jungwoo. There’s a grin on his lips that makes Jungwoo swallow, eyes fluttering almost close as he feels Jaehyun begin to pull out of him. Johnny begins to do the same, only to thrust back into Jungwoo quickly, drawing out a long moan from Jungwoo, his head leaning back and hands pressing against Johnny’s wet chest. 

“ _Johnny_ ,” Doyoung says firmly. 

The older one’s thrusts slow to a stop and Jungwoo can feel the growl bubble from Johnny’s chest, vibrating his hands gently. “Sorry, he just feels so fucking _good._ ” 

If Jungwoo were not in the middle of his heat, at the point where all his mind can think about is a lovely knot to plug him up, he’d find it hot how easily Doyoung can command Johnny, the head of their little alpha group. Part of it might be because they all know that Jungwoo is kind of Doyoung’s. Not officially by any means and they’ve all had their fair share of playing with the omega but it’s a silent agreement that when it comes to the younger one, Doyoung has a silent reign over him. 

Jungwoo is pulled off of Johnny and there’s an uncomfortable coldness between his cheeks that makes him shiver. He feels his hole try to clench, unable to due to how big Johnny and Jaehyun were together, so all he can close around is air. He doesn’t know who’s carrying him over to Doyoung, the hands are slightly painful, shoved right up his pits, carrying him barely off the ground over to the older one but Jungwoo honestly doesn’t care at this point. He can see Doyoung’s knot, he can smell it, he practically can taste the fucking phermones that Doyoung is putting out and oh no, it has Jungwoo’s head leaning back against the other, legs shaking and trying to curl up against himself as he cums. 

“Woah,” he hears someone laugh. “Did he just cum completely untouched?” 

There’s more words and questions running between the group but all Jungwoo can focus on is Doyoung. He’s being placed into his arms and Jungwoo immediately clings to him, body shaking and soft pants coming from between his lips. Doyoung’s fingers grab at his chin, thumb brushing against his bottom one, tugging it down more before he tilts his head and kisses him. It technically isn’t even a kiss, per say, Doyoung’s shoving his tongue down Jungwoo’s open mouth, fighting over his own tongue, playing a game where Doyoung knows he’s going to win. There’s absolutely no competition for dominance, even if Jungwoo wanted to (he does normally), he doesn’t have the strength or want to fight back. 

“You want hyung’s knot?” Doyoung whispers against his lips, teeth biting down onto his bottom one, tugging it out slowly. 

Jungwoo doesn’t even speak, he nods his head quickly, chest rumbling out a sob as his mind thinks how good it’s going to feel. The alphas tease him most of the time, sure, trying to drag out as many begs as they can before they tie them together but it’s never been _this_ long. Jungwoo doesn’t even know how long it’s technically been, maybe an hour or two by now but he’s rarely ever gone this long without a knot and there’s four fucking alphas in the room. He’s slightly surprised that none of them have started fighting over knotting him and rather calmly agreed to let Doyoung be the one to finish their play time. 

“Turn around,” Doyoung says, hand slapping against Jungwoo’s ass. 

Jungwoo scrambles off of Doyoung, only to slide back between his legs, body bent forward and ass on display. He reaches his fingers back, gently sliding between his cheeks and rubbing against his hole. Jungwoo can _feel_ the gape, he can feel the way he’s been stretched out and he dips a finger in before pulling it out quickly when Doyoung taps his hand. There’s a steady hand on his hip, lowering him backwards until Doyoung pushes in him slowly. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung growls, his free hand sliding up Jungwoo’s chest, pushing him backwards towards him more. “Ride me a bit.” Jungwoo quickly shakes his head at the words, not wanting to do anything but get fucked. Doyoung’s hand on his hip slaps at him gently, “Come on, just a little. Hyung will knot you soon.” 

Weakly, Jungwoo lets his body move forward, shakily dropping down onto Doyoung’s lap. It’s definitely too rough and there’s absolutely no kind of rhythm as Jungwoo attempts to fuck himself on Doyoung. The worst part is that Doyoung has his hand on his hip, keeping him from dropping all the way down, only letting his rim bump against the still growing knot on the base of Doyoung’s cock. 

Jungwoo’s so close to getting what he wants, what he _needs_ , he can feel Doyoung begin to push his hips up, matching Jungwoo’s timing of rocking down. He’s so fucking close and then there’s a hand on his head, fisting his hair and tilting his head up, tugging him up slightly, making Doyoung’s cock nearly slip out. He’s been so caught up in Doyoung that he hasn’t realized that the other three have moved in front of him. Jaehyun’s hand is the one that’s fisting his hair, tilting his head up to look at him. 

Jungwoo feels his cheeks turn another shade of red at the realization of what’s happening. The three alphas all have their hands wrapped around their cocks, quickly jerking themselves off. Jungwoo is absolutely positive that this is a scene out of one the many videos that he watches late at night. Ones that make him hide his face in his blanket and quietly run to the bathroom to get off. It’s a scene straight out of a porn video; three alphas jerking off in front of an omega while he gets fucked by another alpha. 

“Oh god,” Jungwoo squeals, hands reaching forward to try and grab onto anything he can at the sudden increase of Doyoung’s thrusts. “D-Doyoung, _Doyoung_ please, I _c-can’t_ I-” 

“Shh,” Doyoung’s voice comes from against his ear, lips curled around it gently. “I’ll give it to you. I’ll give it to you and then will you be a good boy and take all of the other hyung’s cum?” 

“Yes!” Jungwoo chokes out, head attempting to lean back despite Jaehyun’s still firm grip. “Yes, yes, _yes_ , please I’ll do _anything_.” 

Both of Doyoung’s hands grip at his hips, holding him still as he thrust up quickly into him. Jungwoo can barely process how fast he’s going, jaw dropped open and drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. There’s sweat dripping along his back, sliding down all the way to where they’re connected. His chest is just as bad, dried cum mixing with sweat and Jungwoo can feel the way his chest is swelling more, nipples painfully hard. 

“Gonna fill you up,” Doyoung growls against the back of Jungwoo’s neck, lips pressing gentle kisses along the spanse until they reach the base of his neck. “Baby, alpha’s gonna knot you so well.” 

There’s a split second where Jungwoo feels Doyoung’s cock slide out slowly, all the way until his hole is attempting to clench around the tip before he’s harshly pulled back down, knot bumping against the rim. Jungwoo pushes his hips down, attempting to wiggle onto his knot but Doyoung only lifts him back up again, sliding his fingers between them, two pushing their way into him. Jungwoo has a string of complaints and begs on his tongue, ready to spit them out because Doyoung just needs to fucking knot him already. But he’s quickly shut up when Doyoung pushes his hips up, knot popping up in him as Doyoung slides his fingers out. Jungwoo knows there’s no way that he needed to be stretched out more to fit his knot but Jungwoo doesn’t even care about it anymore, doesn’t care about anything anymore. 

Jungwoo blacks out for a moment, body too overwhelmed at finally getting knotted. He wakes up to Doyoung’s arms around him, one hand cupping at his chest while the other rubs his stomach gently. Jungwoo doesn’t even get time to properly come to when he feels warmth splattering all over his face. It’s thick, heavy, so distinctly _alpha_. The cum lands on his forehead, thick globs landing on his eyes, not allowing him to open them to see who is in front of him. By the time it stops, Jungwoo knows his whole face is covered, long strings stretching down from his chin and falling onto his lap. 

There’s fingers grabbing his chin, pushing together so his lips part and Jungwoo can feel the cum sliding down into his mouth. It gets pushed in when one of the alphas push their cocks in his mouth. By the size, Jungwoo figures it’s Johnny. The older one only thrusts a few times before he pushes in more, until his cock is almost at the back of his throat before there’s a loud, low growl that has Jungwoo’s fingers curling up against Doyoung’s arms. It’s a lot, more than the first set of alpha cum on his face. It’s so much that Jungwoo nearly starts to choke, body lurching forward and he begins coughing up cum, spitting it out around Johnny’s cock. Johnny pulls back slightly, but only enough for the tip of his cock to be right in the middle of his mouth, throbbing harshly with every gush of cum that spills into Jungwoo’s mouth. 

Jungwoo doesn’t even get to swallow the absurd amount of cum in his mouth when Johnny pulls out because there’s another cock shoved in his mouth. It’s Jaehyun this time and he barely pushes in before he’s cumming. Jaehyun is-- _creative_ \-- to put it in words. He lets a few squirts of cum fill up Jungwoo’s mouth before he pulls out, letting more splatter along his face. Jungwoo gets a moment to breathe, only to suck in the large amount of cum in his mouth, making him choke and pretty much spit up the cum all over himself. He takes a single breath, lips pressing together only for a moment before Jaehyun is shoving his cock against his lips, cum smearing on him before he opens his mouth and lets the older one in again. Jaehyun repeats it a few times until the spurts of cum are barely anything, not even enough for Jungwoo to notice. 

Words can’t describe how Jungwoo feels right now. There’s so much too process, too much to process. He’s still struggling to swallow the amount of cum in his mouth. Every time he does, he begins to gag, the amount actually _too much_ for his body to handle. There’s cum drying on his face, nearly sealing his eyes shut from how much is around his eyelashes. He can feel the heaviness in his stomach from Doyoung’s cum filling him up, knot gently throbbing in him. He can smell the pheromones mixing with remnants of his own dried cum and piss. It’s absolutely, a hundred percent, the _filthiest_ that Jungwoo has ever been. 

Thankfully, there’s a warm washcloth being pressed to his face, gently wiping at the cum on his skin. Jungwoo waits until the cloth moves away from his eyes, the heavy feeling no longer on them before he opens his eyes. Taeil is smiling at him, cooing softly at the younger one. “Mm, it’s a shame to wipe all this off,” he laughs out, “i’ve never seen an omega covered in so much cum before.” 

“Even if you did, they wouldn’t be as pretty as you, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun adds, leaning down to press a kiss against the top of Jungwoo’s head. 

“You did so well,” Taeil smiles, rubbing the washcloth against Jungwoo’s jaw. “I honestly had some doubts when we were talking about it, wondering if you could take it all.” 

“Jungwoo is a good boy,” Johnny hums from behind and he can hear the couch creak as Johnny sits down. 

“A very good boy,” Jaehyun adds, ruffling Jungwoo’s hair the best he can in its current state.

Jungwoo feels his lips curl up at the praise, his mind beginning to clear now that he’s fully come to and his heat isn’t as powerful anymore. “A good _birthday_ boy,” he hums out with a soft giggle. 

“Do you need me to get anything for you guys?” Jaehyun asks, head tilting as he reaches down, fingers running along Jungwoo’s chest. “Wow they got big.” 

Jungwoo gasps out softly, twitching away from Jaehyun’s hand for a moment at the sudden touch. He tilts his head down slightly to see how big his chest has gotten. Jungwoo doesn't know much about boob sizes but he figures they've swollen to at least a decent A cup due to the alpha overload. He feels Doyoung move from behind him, legs lifting under him slightly, trying to adjust and not fall asleep most likely. “I think we’re good. Maybe a water for Woo but I’m fine.” 

“How long does your knot usually last, Doyoung?” Taeil asks, hands grabbing at his clothes. 

“Half an hour or so since Woo is in heat,” Doyoung hums. 

“Well I’m getting a shower,” Johnny announces, grunting softly as he pushes himself off the couch. 

“I can order food,” Taeil adds, “I know it won’t be long before your heat comes back Jungwoo but you should at least eat some good food on your birthday.” 

Jungwoo smiles, chest twitching in a giggle as he nods. “Thanks hyung,” he sings. 

The three of them come and go over the next few minutes as Jungwoo and Doyoung lay together on the floor waiting out his knot. Jaehyun brings them water and wipes down Jungwoo’s chest and stomach. Taeil peeks his head out from the hallway to ask what they want to eat. Johnny rushes back to grab his clothes before disappearing into the bathroom down the hall. And soon, it’s just Doyoung and Jungwoo. 

“Did you have fun,” Doyoung asks, hand rubbing at Jungwoo’s side as the younger one leans back against him. 

“Oh god, do you even need to ask that?” Jungwoo laughs, eyes rolling as he nods his head. “Of course I did. This was my idea after all.” 

“I know,” Doyoung says, fingers pinching at his side. “Just making sure.” There’s a pause as Doyoung runs his hand up Jungwoo’s stomach, fingers making small shapes along his skin. “It’s okay that I was the one to knot you, right?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. There’s a softness in them, they’re big, open and waiting for Jungwoo’s answer. “Of course, hyung, why wouldn’t it be okay?” 

“I guess I didn’t think it _wouldn’t_ be okay,” Doyoung laughs softly, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, “I know you never have a problem with me knotting you but in this situation I-” 

Jungwoo lifts his hands up, grabbing at Doyoung’s cheeks, leaning his body back slightly so he can get a better look at him. “Doyoung,” he says softly, “You know I’ll always choose you when it comes to things like that.” Jungwoo sees Doyoung’s face light up, cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. 

“Ah,” Doyoung says, nose scrunching up slightly, “I think my knot has gone down enough,” he laughs out. 

It takes a minute for Jungwoo to feel it too, well, feel the cum leaking out of him and onto Doyoung. “Want me to get up?” 

“Please,” Doyoung says lightly, “No offense but I don’t really want all my cum leaking out on me.” 

As Jungwoo slowly lifts off of Doyoung, he quickly attempts to push his hand against his hole, trying to somehow stop the cum that’s flowing out of him. Yet his fingers do nothing and it begins to leak all over and between them, dripping down onto the floor. “Ah, oops.” 

Doyoung doesn’t say anything as he reaches over, hands grabbing at Jungwoo’s cheeks and spreading them. “You’re still gaping pretty good,” Doyoung says, eyes narrowing slightly. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised after Johnny and Jaehyun fucked you together.” Doyoung licks at his lips slowly, fingers rubbing against Jungwoo’s wet and slightly swollen rim. “Wow,” he breathes out. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so wrecked before.” 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whines, toes curling into the rug at the feeling, “Dont’,” he gasps, trying to wiggle away from Doyoung’s fingers. “You’re going to make my heat come back sooner.” 

“It’ll come back anyway,” Doyoung hums, two fingers pushing into his wet heat. 

Jungwoo moans out, legs spreading slowly as he rocks back onto Doyoung’s fingers. “If you’re going to play with me, at least take me somewhere I can lay down,” Jungwoo groans out. “I’m _tired._ ” 

With a soft snort and a laugh, Doyoung pulls his hand away, pushing himself off of the floor. There're arms that wrap around Jungwoo, pulling him flush against his chest, Jungwoo’s arms curling between them. “My bed or yours?” 

“I was actually thinking about the dining room table,” Jungwoo laughs, tongue sticking out slightly. 

“And we wreck _another_ piece of furniture?” Doyoung raises his eyebrow, pulling Jungwoo closer against him. 

“I didn’t hear a no,” Jungwoo hums, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

Doyoung sighs dramatically, shoulders slumping and corner of his lips curling into a grin. “I guess it is your _birthday_ after all.” Doyoung leans forward, slightly up on his toes as he presses his lips against Jungwoo’s. “The others are going to kill us when they come home and see me fucking you on the table.” 

“Oh well,” Jungwoo giggles against Doyoung’s lips. “It’s my _birthday_ and I’m in heat so I’m getting what I _want._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
